Service Stars
Service Stars are awards featured in the Battlefield Series. They are awarded to players once a fixed objective has been completed. Vehicle and kit service stars are awarded when there is nothing left to unlock, or when the next service star point level is reached. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Service stars are awards featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. They are colored to show weapon kills or actions completed. Stars are awarded to people who get kills or perform actions multiple times with the same one particular weapon, tool, or vehicle. These stars have four different designs to help identify them as well as their color, they all have one of the three emblems in the center but the emblem is the same color as the rest of the star. *Bronze, a simple five pointed star. *Silver, there are now small points in between each of the five main points. *Gold, there are now two lines next to each of the smaller points on the star. *Platinum, the smaller points are now different lengths and the star looks worn. The central emblems show which category the star belongs to: weapons, gadgets and vehicles described in more detail below: *Weapons: Two symmetrical pistols with a single bullet in between them. *Gadgets: Two crossed spanners. *Vehicles: A single gear. Weapons: *Bronze Star 25 Kills *Silver Star 50 Kills *Gold Star 100 kills *Platinum Star 1,000 kills Miscellaneous Weapons: *Bronze Star 10 kills *Silver Star 25 kills *Gold Star 50 kills *Platinum Star 500 kills Tool: *Bronze Star 10 actions *Silver Star 25 actions *Gold Star 50 actions *Platinum Star 500 actions Vehicles: *Bronze Star 10 kills with the same vehicle 500 *Silver Star 20 kills with the same vehicle 1,000 *Gold Star 50 kills with the same vehicle 5,000 *Platinum Star 500 kills with the same vehicle 10,000 Stars also award points or XP: *Bronze Star: 500 *Silver Star: 1,000 *Gold Star: 5,000 *Platinum Star: 10,000 Bc2 platinumstar.png|Platinum weapon star Bc2 goldstar.png|Gold weapon star Bc2 silverstar.png|Silver weapon star Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 features several different variations of Service Stars. Weapon Service Stars Weapon service stars are awarded every 100 kills for 2000 points. Handguns and gadget weapons both have service stars attached to them, but the tactial version of certain handguns do not display a star when taken and do not award any points. A mastery dog tag is awarded for five service stars, and a proficiency dog tag is also awarded with the first service star for a weapon. Vehicle Service Stars After all vehicle gadgets and accessories have been unlocked, service stars are awarded. From then on, consecutive service stars are awarded when the next service star point level is reached. They are worth 10000 points apiece. Dog tags, like kit service stars are obtained after obtaining the amount of stars as followed: *1 Service Star *5 Service Stars (Master Dog Tag) *10 Service Stars *25 Service Stars *50 Service Stars *100 Service Stars Kit Service Stars Kit service stars are awarded after having unlocked all available weapons for that class as well as completing each point level that is class specific. After obtaining the first service star for a class, faction specific weapons can there by be used for both factions. Stars are worth 10000 points apiece with unique dog tags also awarded after reaching a specific amount of stars, with each new tag having an additional star on it. After obtaining the maximum amount of 100 service stars, a specialized gold dog tag will be awarded. The amount of stars needed for dog tags are as followed: *1 Service Star *5 Service Stars (Master Dog Tag) *10 Service Stars *25 Service Stars *50 Service Stars *100 Service Stars Assault The Assault service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 220,000 points, with the Assault Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 220,000 points, taking 22,000,000 Assault Class points to unlock all service stars for the class. The Assault Service Dog Tag is represented by a heart with defibrillators on each side. Engineer The Engineer service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 145,000 points, with the Engineer Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 145,000 points, taking 14,500,000 Engineer Class points to unlock all service stars for the class. Support The Support service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 170,000 points, with the Support Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 170,000 points, taking 17,000,000 points to unlock all service stars for the class. Recon The Recon service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 195,000 points, with the Recon Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 195,000 points, taking 19,500,000 points to unlock all service stars for the class. Battlefield 4 Service stars are an award featured in Battlefield 4 functioning in a similar manner to their Battlefield 3 counterparts. Service stars now account toward gadget progression as well as weapon types. There are currently a total of 130 service stars, each being capable of being obtained 100 times. Service stars are awarded upon obtaining specific ribbons a certain amount of times. Gameplay specific stars such as capturing flags or arming MCOM stations as well as vehicle stars award players with 10,000 experience points each while all weapon service stars award players 2000 experience points a piece. The scores required to reach to earn a service star for the corresponding class are as follows: *Assault = 155,000 *Engineer = 131,000 *Support = 134,000 *Recon = 104,000 *Commander = 20,000 Battlefield Hardline Service Stars are an award featured in Battlefield Hardline. Similar to Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Service Stars are once again available in three tiers: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Bronze stars awards players gameplay options, such as classes, weapons, and vehicles. Silver and Gold Service Stars award many more unique awards of their own such as outfits and gun skins.http://www.battlefield.com/hardline/news/inside-the-metaverse Players must obtain ten bronze stars in order to reach the first silver star. Likewise, the first gold star is obtained after obtaining ten silver stars. Upon reaching the first gold star in a category, players may obtain a maximum of one hundred gold stars. Battlefield 1 Service Stars featured in Battlefield 1 function in a similar manner to their counterparts in Battlefield 3. Available for weapons, gadgets (not for syringe), and vehicles, they are awarded every 100 kills for 5000 points. They can be obtained 100 times apiece for each weapon, gadget, and vehicle. References Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Awards Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1